Harry's Tragic Breakup Depression (Part One)
'Harry's Tragic Breakup Depression '''is a two-parter episode involving Harry's Tragic Breakup with his girlfriend. It is also a rolling episode from some pervious episodes involving dating being referenced, such as Harry Potter and the Reconcile of June 15th and Harry Potter Likes June 15. This article will focus mainly on Part One. Plot Analysis On Hallowe'en night at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry in Southern Maine, Harry is struck by a tragic prophecy by Helena Ravenclaw. Harry left, scared of his own mind, reaches out to his closest friends for advice. By Monday Morning, Harry is just completely shut out of his own mind, and heads to the Grand Staircase after his study hall to break the news to his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. After the news is delivered, she is left devastated and Harry went to grab lunch and then head back up to the common room, missing Potions class. Trivia * Dolores Umbridge can speak Russian, but very poorly. ** This can be noticeable when Umbridge catches them by surprise by saying сука блять (suka blyat). However, this is not the correct way to say it, rather it is said as сука блядь (suka blood). * This is the first episode to be a rolling episode. ** The previous episodes within this chain of episodes are Harry Potter Likes June 15th and Harry Potter and the Reconcile of June 15th, which are four episodes (the other two parters). ** This idea has been inspired, more likely to be seen in crime shows such as ''Castle or Criminal Minds. * This episode will be the first to feature shots from Fantastic Beasts series in Motion Picture. ** This is because in Voldemort Likes Children, a thumbnail shows a still photo of Hogwarts Castle from the second Fantastic Beasts Film * After the title card, Hogwarts is seen, but seems damaged from the Battle of Hogwarts (DH2). However, since the plot takes place in Early November 2019, the castle was already repaired by then. This clip is used to reflect on a depressing plot that will range in this episode. * This episode is the longest wait between the previous episode and this one. Over six months of waiting. * This episode is the first to feature soundtracks scored by John Williams in the main plot as background music (not music embedded in original video, but custom soundtrack) ** This is also the first episode to feature soundtrack from Star Wars * The ending scene goes by a similar style of Criminal Minds following a To Be Continued title card screen. * This is the first episode in Season 4 to not feature a bonus ending clip. ** This is because the next episode is the second part to this one. Similarities and Differences Between the Film and Reality * The side-jokes that were made (such as Skeeter/Gray Lady screaming blyat, hardbass party, prophecy) did not exist in the real world * Christopher's ex-girlfriend's name is not mentioned, and will never be mentioned. ** This is due to the Child Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) in the real world, and the female "victim" is under 18. (In the Wizarding World, it's 17) * Relatives and Immediate Family of the ex-girlfriend has been omitted from this part * In the "film", Harry breaks up with his girlfriend (acted by Hermione) at the Grand Staircase. In reality, Christopher broke up with his girlfriend in the Great Hall on 4 November 2019. ** Hermione is left depressed (or heartbroken) after he leaves. This is a similar reaction to now Christopher's ex-girlfriend to her. * Snape rounded everyone in the Great Hall to announce the proceeding tragedy on Hallowe'en night. In reality, nobody expected the tragedy was even coming, because of cultural norms, other than his closest friends, which he confided in the day before the breakup was officially done on 4 November. * Voldemort has been restrengthened to full power following the tragedy due to his sadistic nature. This never happens in the real world. * In reality, the breakup is considered to this day the worst breakup Christopher has wen't through. In the Wizarding World (this is never mentioned in film), it is seen as the most devastating breakup, given the precursor of events. Category:DieselDorky Bloopers Category:Veggie64 Bloopers